Wounds that just won't heal
by Chibi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: Harry's cutting himself, is sexually confused, and he's having suicidal thoughts. Three new transfer students with a hidden agenda will make this year very mischievous. Creature Heritage, Eventually SSHP and MPREG ****ON HOLD****
1. Prologue: Bloody Finger Tips

_You know how people say, oh man my life sucks! _

_Well I don't mean to complain but I think I've soared, no hurtled past that point at the speed of no return. Too emo for you? Like I fucking care at this point.._

_Harry Potter, a name known by so many. Funny how I never knew I was so special until I was literally thrown head first into the world of psychopath warlocks, magic, and how to end your life in under seven years of schooling or your money back. _

_Savior and hero were two words most popularly thrown around with my name over the years. That as well as brat, freak, and __it__. _

_Years of being kept in a cupboard under the stairs and picking through the garbage for left overs, being bullied and beaten and you only just pick now to tell me now that I'm a wizard? Soooo sorry if I'm not the tiniest bit angered at your wondrous timing._

The soft pit pats of liquid hitting hard wood flooring could faintly be heard as well as the swift gliding of metal.

Pale skilled fingers held the edge of the smooth metal of the silver pocket knife as it dangled ever so slightly against his upper arm.

A delicate pink tongue darted out from his chapped lips to wet their dried surface almost in anticipation.

_Now don't get me wrong I've had my happy moments. I have two very close friends, and many adoring fans._

_Loving family figures like the Weasleys, Remus, and Sirius..but it all seems so less bright and sparkling after I get off the Hogwarts express each school year._

_I'm supposed to be happy, smiling, brave..but I don't feel any of those things. _

Blood bubbled up oozing wonderfully from the self-inflicted cuts littering his skin.

Moaning softly he closed his eyes as ray of emotional ecstasy washed through his body. His mind swirled, thoughts running in all directions as they suddenly melted into a pool of incoherent and listless shells of what they once were.

_Yes this is what he'd become._

_Behind the forced smiles, and displays of sheer bravado..he was helpless to the pain_

_His friends were growing apart from him..moving farther than he could ever hope to reach. He was being left behind again like usual. _

_Then again he didn't really blame them, after all if the savior of the wizarding world couldn't stand being by himself for at least a little while what good is he to the cause?_

Flashes of a charming but bossy brown haired seventeen year old girl laughing along side a boy with rust colored orange hair his face bedazzled by numerous amounts of freckles came to mind.

_Yes they were much happier together than with him, why be the third wheel?_

Suddenly a haunting sleek black haired man, with pale skin, and obsidian eyes floated upon his subconscious. He wore robes of midnight that bore the crest of Slytherin, his gaze hardened and emotionless which sent a dozen shivers down your spine if you dared try to keep your eyes upon his for more than five seconds.

_Wonderful just plain fantastic! In my time of self pity and overwhelming hatred for myself him of all people comes to mind…I'm quite the masochist indeed _

_What are you surprised? Didn't you guess? That not only is the golden boy a cutter, that oh my…he's….gasp! Gay? _

_Perhaps I'm being a tad melodramatic, but yes I prefer blokes over girls. So I guess you could say I'm more bi-sexual than just plain gay_

"Those are one of many…of the secrets of Harry Potter so called savior of the wizarding world.." He stated in a hauntingly bitter tone while he pulled up the loose board in the floor and grasped a handful of bandages.

Not bothering to clean his wounds before hand he hastily covering them with the pieces of cloth.

Pulling down his sleeves he quickly put on a big smile, "Just smile and everything will be fine…no one can tell the difference anyway, no one knows your breaking inside…"

Chibi: well it's not as good as my first prologue that got deleted but I dare say it's almost as good! So I hope you liked it! Reviewwwwwwwwww please! I beg of thee! -Gets on hands and knees- please? .-.-.


	2. Three Special Guests,Glance of Suspicion

Getting there early to Kings Cross and avoiding the crowds might have been one of the best ideas he'd ever had in his short seventeen years of life on earth.

Harry sat in the last train car of the Hogwarts express, lazily with his head laid down upon the cool smooth surface of the glass window. He had been hoping to ease the ever persistent ache that rumbled through his forehead.

Honestly it felt like someone were jabbing chop sticks through his eye sockets, but that would be exaggerating of course.

He didn't look too much different other than perhaps his hair that was now to his shoulders and had noticeably auburn highlights through it's messy tresses. Also having had his glasses broken by Dudley one too many times this past summer, he had begun to wear contacts.

His clothes consisted of a beat up emerald green soccer jersey with the number thirteen on the front( coincidence I think not) and ripped jeans so baggy they looked as if they'd fall down his narrow hips if he stood up for too long.

All in all he didn't think it was so necessary for Hermione to gape at him like a fish as if he had the plague or something the moment she walked in.

"H-Harry..? Is that really you?" Asked a wide eyed Hermione as she made her way to sit down across from him.

She placed Crookshanks' cat carrier down next to her still staring at him, oddly enough with a hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

"The one an only 'Mione."

"Well…you look different…what happened to your hair?"" She sputtered intelligently.

"It grew pretty fast over the summer for some reason…and as for the high lights, I read in a book Remus sent me about the coming of age for wizards. It said I may experience and take on more characteristics of my mother's half of the family as I reach maturity." He responded not taking his head from the icy coolness of window only sparing her a small glance.

Her eyes widened with excitement at the mention of a book she hadn't yet managed to read. "Could I borrow it sometime?"

He turned his head ever so slightly his emerald eyes softening as he smiled a small smile, "Of course 'Mione."

"Harry have you been eating properly? You look rather skinny." Prompted Hermione her maternal instincts going into overdrive at Harry's lanky appearance.

"I've been eating as much as I can get my hands on." Harry mumbled bitterly.

"What did you say Harry?" Blinked Hermione worriedly.

Sighing softly Harry turned and forced a smile, "I'm eating just fine Hermione, your such a mother-hen sometimes it's cute."

She flushed red and puffed her cheeks out some, "I am not Harry, I just worry about you is all, can't I worry? It's only natural for friends to worry about one another. And I am n-not cute Harry Potter!"

The door to their train car slid open revealing Ron, "Blimey was Mum horrid this morning…ran around the kitchen after me with a rollin' pin she did, all because I was a lil' late wakin' up…"

Ron Slouched into the seat next to Hermione dejectedly while sending a scathing glance to Crookshanks' cat carrier.

Hermione turned her chocolate brown eyes to Ron, "Well Ronald if you woke up on time like the rest of us perhaps your mother wouldn't be so harsh. What happened to that alarm clock I gave you for Christmas?"

Laughing nervously Ron's ears turned pink, "Well you see….My dad took it apart to see where the tickin' noise came from."

Looking at him dubiously she sighed, "What ever shall we do with you Ron?"

"So who's the small skinny bloke?" Whispered Ron to Hermione as he jerked a finger at Harry who was staying silent and watching them with well hidden amusement.

"That, as you so bluntly put it is Harry." Quipped Hermione.

"Ehhh? Harry?" He said wide eyed mouth agape as he continued to point rudely at him.

"Oi do I really look so mind bogglingly different?" Spoke Harry in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well yeah mate…I mean I didn't even recognize yah." Ron responded rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Well I'm the same old Harry, just so you know."

"Tha's a relief." The red head murmured to himself receiving a bop to the head from the brunette sitting next to him.

Hermione sighed, "Something tells me this year is going to be our strangest one yet…"

Sitting in the carriages pulled by the majestic reptilian like horses they called Thestrals; Harry's mind was swirling in a black mist of incoherent thoughts and images.

Shaking his head a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his temple. The moon was glittering high in the dark aging sky above them, and for some reason it's rays almost had his eyes in a hypnotic dance of submission.

"And then I started on my Charms Essay right when I got home from King's Cross!" Spouted Hermione proudly bringing Harry back to the solid ground of reality.

"Geeze 'Mione Mum had to threaten me wit no dinner for a month to get me tah do mine!" Grumbled Ron.

"Oh Ron, I really had hoped you would have grown up by now, after all we are in our final year of Hogwarts!" She contradicted him, as her brown eyes flashed with anger and disappointment.

Ron just sunk lower in his seat, "Gods you remind me of my Mum when you do that…"

"Well someone has to set you straight Ronald, I'm going to make sure you really study this year! No copying my homework or notes from now on!" Hermione said as she settled herself better in her seat.

Looking more than a bit devastated his freckled cheeks flushed angrily, "Come on! That's not fair at all! Back me up on this one mate! Harry..?"

Harry stayed quiet as he looked out the window at the approaching beautifully lit fortress like castle known to them as Hogwarts.

Hermione turned toward him now as well, "Harry? Are you alright?"

Blinking slightly Harry looked to her, "Did you say something?"

Frowning she placed a hand to his forehead, "You seem to have a slight fever Harry, perhaps you should go to Madam Pomfrey and skip the feast."

Putting up a small smile that to anyone else looked to be real he replied, "I probably just have a small cold in the very least. You worry too much 'Mione." He then continued to look out the window in a like dazed fashion.

"If you say so..but If you get worse I'll drag you down there myself." She retorted swiftly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a weak smile.

The carriages soon stopped and the Golden trio as they were sometimes applied to as, followed their fellow peers across the school grounds and into the great hall.

Hermione took it upon herself to steer Harry to the Gryffindor table like a mother would to a child. Not wishing to ignite the flames of her infamous anger he allowed her to baby him.

Ron looked on at them with a bit of jealousy but said nothing as they seated themselves.

-In-cert the Sorting Hat singing I am so not good at rhyming at will-

Harry was staring numbly at his plate, not feeling the flame of two onyx orbs staring at him suspiciously from across the room at the staff table.

As everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood, "This year we have three special transfer students, I'd like you to treat them with the utmost kindness and care." He sat down then motioned for three eleven year olds who looked to be all related to walk forward from the shadows.

The first was a small pixie like girl, her jet black hair with auburn streaks fell to her waist as her strikingly elegant looking emerald eyes sparkled excitedly. Her face was a bit sharply angled. She wore black robes trimmed with silver.

A boy followed her, he had shoulder length unruly spiky hair that looked very familiar. His eyes were emerald matching his sister's. He wore robes of navy with a silver tint.

And lastly was a girl who looked surprisingly looked like a female child Professor Snape except without the hooked nose. She wore all black robes and kept her knee length black hair in two low pigtails.

Professor McGonagall the read a name, "Lilith Evans"

The first girl sat on the stool and before the hat could even touch her head it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Giggling the girl skipped off the stool and went over to the cheering Gryffindor table and seated herself next to and oblivious Harry.

"Alexander Evans." McGonagall said next.

Alex walked gracefully up to the stool and sat down.

The storing hat was placed onto his head and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Smirking slightly he walked to the Slytherin table and sat down calmly.

"And last but not least, Eileen Evans." Spoke McGonagall.

The hat hovered inches from Eileen's head, "RAVENCLAW!"

Not wasting any time Eileen walked over to the Ravenclaws and took her place at the end of the table.

Dumbledore then spoke as Minerva sat down, "Thank you for being so patient, Tuck in!"

Food and drink of all varieties and textures appeared on/in the awaiting plates and goblets.

Hermione glanced at each set of the triplets with a suspicious look to her brown orbs before shaking her head and beginning to eat.

* * *

Chibi: Well here my friends is chapter one redo! I hope you liked it


	3. Rude Wake Up Calls, I'm A What!

"WAKE UP RON!" yelled Hermione.

Ron rolled over mumbling as he put his pillow over his head.

Harry was already dressed and showered. Putting his shoulder length black hair in a loose ponytail he failed to see the now brighter highlights of red in it.

Or that his forest green eyes had grown silted and reptilian yet more vibrant.

"Ronald Weasley if you don't get up this very instant I will turn your mattress upside down!" Hissed Hermione her doe brown eyes dancing with fire.

" 'Mione…? What are you doing up here?" He groaned sleepily before his eyes widened. He then he pulled the covers up covering himself.

"Gods woman will you let me get decent!" He muttered growing as red as his hair.

"Fine then but do it in under two minutes or we will miss breakfast and then be extremely late for Double Potions!" She exclaimed as she walked down into the common room.

Harry followed Hermione and waited with her.

About a little over two minutes later Ron came down grumbling and rubbing his left eye.

Silently they walked to the Great Hall.

**-The Great Hall-**

Harry seemed a bit distracted, while Hermione and Ron began bickering like no tomorrow.

_They never shut up do they?_ _Seriously just shag already.._

He thought to himself as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry…what's up?" Came a sugary sweet voice from across the table; which belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley.

He didn't even bother to look at her, for you see Harry was currently lost in a fog of dizziness that was beginning to overwhelm him.

Before Harry knew what was happening he collapsed falling backwards. Right before he hit the floor he blacked out.

Which sent the whole Great hall deadly silent and then springing into an uproar of concerned whispers and yells.

Floating in a river of serenity and tranquility it felt so very warm. Harry could faintly feel strong arms wrap around the small of his back and grasp under his knees to pick him up.

Urgent and distressed voices filtered in and out like lost notes on a piano, no one could longer hear them.

"HARRY!" A female voice sobbed.

"Harry please wake up soon…" She whispered softly.

_It's..getting brighter..?_

Harry squinted his eyes and the billowing whiteness of the Hospital Wing came into view.

Hermione sat next to him her eyes glistening with tears, "Harry! I'm so happy your awake!" She said as she flung herself onto him.

"Awake…?" He moaned.

"I feel like I was hit by the knight bus…then Stan backed it up and did it again..." he said while running his fingers through his hair.

"Wait a minute…." Harry uttered as he felt how long his hair really was. It now laid neatly at hip length and had streaks of fiery red hidden amongst it.

Madam Pomfrey then walked over with potions in hand plus Dobby in tow walking at her knees with a tray of food.

"Miss Granger you may come by again a bit later if you wish but for now Mister Potter needs rest." She Snipped softly to Hermione.

"..Alright, I'll see you later Harry, we can talk then ok? And we will be talking."

Hermione said sternly at the end as she gathered her things and walked out.

Turning her attention to Harry, the Medic witch's eyes turned softer, "How could I not have noticed, after all the times you've been in here…with various injuries I never noticed…that…you…" She trailed off.

Harry lifted his gaze to her, "It's alright Madam Pomfrey….I've always thought myself to be a good actor…"

"Mister Potter…Harry…this is serious." She continued.

"I deserved it." He said in a practiced monotone almost exactly after she closed her mouth.

She looked pained at his answer.

"I told Severus to fetch Albus for me. I'm not a Medic Witch for nothing you know, I have a clear notion to where those wounds came from." She said lastly.

"Here you go, these three potions will strengthen your immune system, give you calcium, and clear the infections festering." Madam Pomfrey stated as she placed the three potions down.

"Dobby is so very happy, Harry Potter is getting better! Dobby made all his favorites he did." The ex-house elf said smiling his odd little smile as he handed Harry the overflowing tray of food.

"I expect you to eat at least half of that Mister Potter." Droned the elder witch.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said as he downed the horrible tasting concoctions he was told to drink.

"You know you should be very grateful to Professor Snape, Mister Potter. If it wasn't for his quick footwork you might have gotten a nasty head injury as well." Madam Pomfrey spoke as she checked something off on a sheet of paper.

"Quick..footwork? What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"He saw you about to collapse and raced over and caught you, and then carried you here afterward." She answered.

"He…Carried me?" Harry spoke softly his cheeks unknowingly tinting pink at the thought.

_The warm…sensation of arms wrapping around…me…was…Professor…Snape…?_

In that instant Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape strode in.

Albus's eyes held no twinkle as they did the night before, now only a deep concern remained. "Harry are you alright my boy?"

"No, he is not." Madam Pomfrey cut in almost rudely.

"Perhaps we should let Mister Potter explain for himself, after all he's said for himself one to many times that he is certainly not a child any longer." Professor Snape retorted crisply.

"There's nothing to tell, I fell down the stairs, I must not have dressed my wounds properly and they got infected that's all." Spoke Harry finally in a dull voice unlike his normal one.

"That does not explain your malnutrition, and the many, many scars littering your body." Madam Pomfrey countered.

Harry remained quiet his hands gripping the sheets.

"Well other than the apparent problem on our hands Albus, he seems to have come into his creature Heritage as an Incubus." Supplied Madam Pomfrey.

"Mmmm so the rumors were true than, his mother was a Succubus…astounding."

"A what?" Harry asked looking very confused.

All the adults in the room exchanged wary glances.

"This will not be easy…to explain. Not easy at all.." Albus said taking a seat while he fingered his long beard.

* * *

"Move ovvvvvver Alex!" hissed Lilith.

She received a growl from her right, "Then get off my foot you weigh a ton!"

Eileen sighed, "Who's bright idea was this anyway?"

"Mine." Spouted Lilith proudly as she puffed out her cheeks.

All three triplets where hidden under a silver invisibility cloak and were hiding in a tree outside the Infirmary window.

"Then remind me to thoroughly bash your head in when we get down."

Lilith flinched slightly before laughing nervously.

Alex stayed silent as usual.

**-Inside the infirmary-**

"What is an Incubus Professor..?" Harry questioned as he pushed his long hair out of his face with an annoyed huff.

Dumbledore smiled softly, "Well, an Incubus is a creature not found in your Defense Against the Dark arts books…mainly because…they our a very seductive and sexual oriented race. They're main objective is..sexual inter course.." Albus trailed off rubbing the ends of his bread smiling softly.

Harry's eyes widened immensely, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Severus smirked softly to himself quite enjoying how the situation was unfolding.

Seeing Harry's apparent distress Madam Pomfery stepped into the conversation, "What Albus is trying to say is, your part of a creature that has the ability to seduce just about anyone they wish. From what I've been told they are related to sirens."

"So, I'm now a sex driven demon with a one track mind?" He said bluntly.

"No my dear boy…your just different, and being a Incubus also has it's beneficial side."

"And What is so beneficial about being a lusty maniac!" Harry shouted.

Severus rolled his eyes, "As much as hearing your dramatic whining, and seeing your rising frustrations take fruit is pleasing to me, acting like a three year old will certainly not help the situation any further."

Harry's mouth snapped shut with a audible click of his teeth as he took it upon himself to try to burn a hole into the potion professor's forehead with his eyes.

"Severus is right, you need help controlling your new gifts. First you can now control fire, second you will now have a better knowledge of Occulimency." Albus continued.

"Now Harry dear, I really think you should come here weekly for check ups, and to get your eating disorder under control." Madam Pomfery snipped sternly.

"And I won't take no for an answer young man."

Harry's shoulders slumped in slight defeat.

_It's not like I could expect them to completely leave me alone.._

"When can I leave?"

"You have just recovered from severe lack of nutrition, four fractured ribs, and countless other ailments. I would think it highly unwise to leave my care for at least two days." The old healer stated dryly.

"We will let you get some rest now Harry." Albus said as he stood, Severus following suit.

Two obsidian eyes briefly wandered over the young teen's pale face before the sound of swishing black robes was heard and the Potions Master was gone from the room.

Nodding curtly to both Harry and Madam Pomfery, Dumbledore then took his leave as well.

**-Out side the Infirmary window-**

"Waiii, so mean Daddy didn't even say he hoped Papa felt better!" Gushed Lilith quite exasperatedly as she threw out her arms nearly knocking her brother out of the tree.

"What did you expect? For him to go up and give Papa a kiss and say he'd make it all better?" Countered Eileen sarcastically.

Lilith pouted, "Well it's just so weird seeing them act so cold toward each other is all!"

"I have to admit it is rather disturbing to not see them locked in a tongue war." Said Alex smoothly.

Both girls made a grossed out face.

"Well what's the plan then?" Grinned Lilith mischievously making her emerald eyes glimmer.

Alex and Eileen smirk to each other.

"You know I'm so happy Uncle Fred and George let us raid their store shelves last Christmas." Murmured Lilith deviously

All three triplets laughed almost evilly.

* * *

Incubus: A sex demon, that can control the fires of hell, they have a seductive quality quite like a Veela. No I did not make them up. The Incubus is the male version of the species. They also feed off sexual energy xD poor Harry

Succubus: Same as the Incubus except female.


	4. Thunderious Bewilderment, A Plan?

Chibi: Ok to everyone who keeps asking me! The triplets are from the future, they are

Severus' and Harry's kids. I already explained what an Incubus is! Go back a chapter if you forgot --; It's not a slang word

Lilith: Chibi seems cranky

Alex: she probably has her period or something

Chibi: -hits Alex over the head with one of her text books-

Lilith and Eileen: boys are so stupid

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-The hospital wing Harry's P.O.V-

"I think he moved just now!" Chirped a giggling hyper voice.

_Who's talking..?_

"Idiot, your making too much noise." Snapped a male voice.

"Both your blabbering will be what wakes him, your lucky he's not father or you would surely get hit for being so loud." Stated another voice tartly.

Harry's eyes finally opened after a few seconds of hesitant resistance as he unraveled the fingerless fog that had been covering his eyes.

Vibrant yet tired emerald met sparkling excited jade.

Blinking three times in a row he sat up, "…You're the new transfer students right?"

He murmured softly as his hip length silky tresses swished down his shoulders with each movement he made.

Lilith grinned, she was practically on the side of the hospital bed with Harry on his right, "Yup! I'm Lilith! But everyone calls me Lil or lily."

"Oi rocks for brains, get off of the bed before the evil banshee kicks us out." Grumbled Alex.

Pouting Lilith got off the bed and seated herself in the chair she was supposed to have been sitting in to begin with.

Eileen calming held a potion's book in one hand while keeping her obsidian orbs on her now much younger parent, "I am Eileen."

The eleven year old boy who was sitting next to Lilith then took it upon himself to break the silence, "I noticed you weren't really paying attention to us at the feast so I'll just tell you my name so you don't have to wrack your brain for it. The names Alexander, I prefer Alex though."

"Imbecile! Of course he wasn't paying attention he was about to faint!" retorted Eileen to her brother in a defensive tone.

Madam Pomfery walked over to them, "If you all don't mind the evil banshee needs to give Mister Potter a view potions."

Alex paled and laughed nervously while, Eileen rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to leave though?" Asked Lilith giving a puppy dog look to the elder witch.

"Oh don't try and butter me up with that little cute eyed face my dear, I've seen it for over twenty years and never yet have I fell to it's affects. Out you go." Said the medic witch as she shooed them out the doors of the infirmary.

All three triplets grudgingly walked out of the hospital wing not looking at all happy.

Turning her attention back to Harry, Madam Pomfery handed him three potions.

"Your to take all three of those, don't even dare to try and spit any out without me knowing. I have eyes in the back of my head." She remarked in a motherly fashion.

Groaning Harry uncorked each unpleasantly smelling concoction and held his nose as he downed each of them, "Bluck."

A Loud Crackling pop was heard and two golf ball sized yellow eyes appeared in front of him nearly startling Harry before he realized who and what they had belonged to.

"Is Harry Potter feeling better today? Dobby made a lot of food for Harry Potter! Bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, and sausages!" Spouted the squirming elf as he placed a large breakfast tray onto Harry's lap.

A large bead of sweat fell down the side of his face as he stared down at the food in front of him.

_I don't deserve to eat..I've already caused so much trouble for everyone. Besides I ate a little yesterday.._

He let the ghost of a smile grace his lips to make Dobby feel happy.

The elf smiled his lopsided grin as it swallowed up half his face, "Dobby has to get back to the kitchens now Harry Potter sir!"

Harry nodded and watched as Dobby disappeared with another deafening crack.

Letting out a breath he whispered a spell and half the food on the tray disappeared.

Luckily for him the medic of a slave driver was absent from the room.

Nibbling on a piece of bacon his stomach clenched painfully in response making him halt.

He placed the tray and half eaten piece of meat onto the table beside him.

-Outside by the lake-

"So what's your almighty plan Lilith?" Questioned Alex.

"I say we lock them in a closet together!" Lilith giggled out as she swung her feet back and forth in the murky water.

"You know with a bit of leverage and the right scenario I think that could actually work." Mused Eileen.

"Well of course it would!" Lilith bellowed.

"Ok, Ok for once in your life you didn't come up with something half baked!" He half praised half insulted.

A rock pegged him between the eyes.

He glared at the smaller of his sisters.

"Brat."

"Meany."

"Crybaby."

"Jerk."

"Silence! Geeze you two are so immature." Reprimanded Eileen.

"We are not!" Both said in unison.

"Need I say more?" She stated to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Grey thunder clouds hovered ominously over Hogwarts with the impending promise of a engagement of a storm.

Two days had passed since the triplets had made their plan.

They had one tiny problem.

Their parents were never near each other!

Both were on two different sides of the castle and the only time they were together was in double potions.

"Grrrrr It's sooooo unfair I hate seeing them so…mean and angry to each other." Whined lily loudly as she stomped her foot as she paced around the room.

"Stop blubbering Lily your giving me a headache, whining isn't going to get them together any quicker you know." Snapped Alex rubbing his temples.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She stated back to him while sticking her tongue out.

Lily blinked.

Then blinked again, "Where's Eileen?" Lily asked as she looked around the library.

Alex looked confused for a moment, "Isn't she over on the couch…?" (AN: I know there are no couches in the library but there are now!)

He looked behind himself to where Eileen had been moments ago only to find a very

empty couch.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Outside at the quidditch field-

Harry lay in the very center of the field.

His arms were behind his head and his newly cut mid back black and red hair was in a loose ponytail trailing over his one shoulder.

He wore a simple pair of baggy hand-me down jeans of Dudley's and an oversized green shirt with a white number seven on it.

The grass was moist against his back giving him a slight chill but he didn't mind, it felt good to feel numb again he had missed the release.

It was just nice being outside for once, no white walls, no annoying medic witches practically bottle feeding him potion after potion.

Besides the cold and the slight increase of drizzling rain he was happy.

Then again being at his one true home always made him feel much better.

Thick lush eyelashes rested closed as he daydreamed falling in an out of sleep not hearing the faint crackle of thunder making it's way toward the pitch.

"Are you insane or just plain idiotic?" Came a voice to his right snapping him out of his thoughts.

Harry opened his eyes to find one of the new students sitting cross legged next to him.

He sat up abruptly and frowned, "I'm neither."

Eileen peered and studied him for a minute before responding, "Then why are you sitting outside in a thunderstorm?"

"I…well it wasn't thundering much when I came out..and it was only drizzling…" Harry said as he tried to defend himself.

He sighed then smiled a little, "You remind me of someone."

"Do I?" Eileen asked making a false inquiring smile.

He nodded.

"And whom do I remind you of ?"

Harry laughed, "Oh a certain potions master. You sound almost eerily like him."

"Is that so? Well he is in good taste you know, quite smart and his sarcasm is indeed amusing. Especially when there is a sniveling peon to scare." She said calmly with a slight smirk.

"You sure your not his daughter or something you even seem to think like him. I'd say you were a clone but your gender is wrong." Murmured Harry wide eyed.

An odd twinkle appeared in her eye, "Oh lets just say we think on the same plain of mind, and share a common object of affection for someone very close to us."

"You speak in riddles and your only eleven." Muttered Harry unhappily.

"I get it from my father." Stated Eileen grinning.

It then started to pour heavily.

Eileen donned a annoyed look, "I told you."

Harry laughs nervously and put his hands up in mock surender, "You got me."

Smiling widely he ran toward her splashing a puddle next to her making the water hit her in a sheet of dirty muck.

Shock registered on her face before a look I can only describe as down right evil appeared upon her features.

Dark eyebrows snared downward, a deep smirk working it's way on her lips she jumps and splashes in the same puddle this time getting Harry soaked head to toe.

"Puhhht yuck." He spat out dirty water and smiled.

"And here I thought you were going to be a stick in the mud." He laughed loudly.

Thunder cracked loudly reminding them of the apparent conditions around them.

Harry walked over to Eileen and took her hand, "I'll get you to your common room."

"No need, but thank you…Harry." She smiled a real smile before running toward the school again leaving him only to stare at her retreating form.

------------------------------------------------

-The dungeons, Severus's study-

Long pale fingers ran themselves over a black and white moving picture of a woman with long straight black hair and obsidian eyes who was smiling softly up at him.

She held close to her chest a young child with matching hair color and eyes who wore a slight frown that gradually turned into a happy smile.

The woman would occasionally brush hair away from the child's face and kiss his cheek.

"That young girl is the spitting image of my mother.." He said in a scarce whisper.

He stood up still holding the picture in his hand as he made his way to the window.

"Why is it that Love and pain come hand in hand.."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi: as you can tell I'm piecing together what chapters I like without changing much, and combining the ones that don't need changing, review please!!


	5. Mischievous Triplets, Plan In Motion

**Chibi: -Grins- hello Everyone ^^ -waves-**

**Severus: Honestly woman do you really think they want to read your incompetent blathering? **

**Chibi: -puffs out her cheeks angrily- **

**Severus: I am just going to say this plain and simple for all you peons so you can read and be done with it. Chibi Tsuki Hikari does not own Harry Potter, I do**

**Chibi: -cracks up-**

**Harry: o.o do I get a say in this?**

**Chibi and Sev: No**

**Harry: T-T**

**-----------------------------------**

_**Bold Italics: **_Spells

_Italics: _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Next Morning, The Great Hall-

He moved the small soggy pieces of pancake around his plate absently. It really didn't help his appetite very much when he had four different pairs of eyes watching him like a hawk as he eat.

Not being able to magic the food away either was a bit of a problem, it meant he had to either stall or eat the god forsaken pieces of mush.

"And another thing, Ron said you came back last night covered in mud! Really Harry, you just got out of the hospital wing. You don't want to be catching a cold on top of all this." Came Hermione's stern voice knocking him out of his food dilemma.

Ron watched from the sidelines with a slight grin on his face as he stuffed his mouth full of sausages giving off the appearance of a contented gerbil or hamster.

"Wha?" He replied dumbly.

Hermione's frown increased ten fold.

"Harrrrrrrrry James Potter, do not tell me you have not been listening to me for the past five minutes."

He smiled cheekily in no hopes of retribution, "Okay then I won't tell you."

This in-turn earned him an ear pull and a large whap to the head with their seventh year Defense Against The Dark Arts book.

Harry rubbed his head tenderly. Suddenly he was pulled upright into a standing position by a set of hands.

Emerald met a familiar rather easily excited Jade.

A soft giggle escaped the mouth of Lily, "Hi Harry, you remember me right?"

"Umm, your Lilith right?" Harry said as he was being dragged off by the small girl half his size; Leaving behind a confused yet intrigued looking Hermione.

"Lilith sounds too old for me, call me Lily! I'm happy you remembered me though, I knew you would." She said proudly as she continued to lead him to where ever their destination was.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Harry said while he tugged at his wrist to break free of her grasp.

"Ohhhhh no where special, just Professor Snape's potion ingredient storage cellar!"

"What, are you mad?!" He exclaimed trying even harder to get away but to no avail.

Alex then took it upon himself to step out of the shadows, "Hello Harry, nice morning isn't it?" He grinned cheshirely.

Pulling out a grey skeleton key from one of the pockets of her robes Lily opens the cellar door.

"Have a nice time." The two voices chimed in unison.

"Nice time whe-" Was all Harry could utter before he was pushed inside the cellar by the younger boy.

The door slammed shut in front of him, leaving him in dim lighting.

Harry stood up wincing some at the sudden piercing pain in his ankle.

"What's going on here?" He whispered as he limped to the door.

Hands fumbled for a way out but to his luck there was no handle or latch on his side of the door.

-The Dungeons-

"Professor Snape, Sir I just saw Harry Potter break into your private storage cellar." Stated Alex as he walked into the potions classroom.

Severus stood from his desk setting down a quill on a stack of essays he gave a grimace of discontentment.

"Five points to Slytherin." He nodded dismissively as he hurried to apprehend the apposed Gryffindor miscreant.

Three pairs of eyes followed after the potions master each shining with mischievousness that could give Dumbledore a good run for his money.

-In the Cellar-

_No windows, no air vents big enough to escape...this place is like a bloody bomb shelter!_

Harry groaned softly as he again attempted to open the large metal door that kept him from leaving. Wincing some he gave up and sat in front of the door looking dejected and frustrated.

_Why on earth had he forgotten his wand? Why?_

"Great and if Snape finds me here I'm going to be chopped up and made into potions ingredients faster than I can say quidditch." He mumbled out loud to himself as he nervously brushed his long hair behind his left ear.

Footsteps resounding off against stone flooring made him look toward the door.

"Hullo? Professor...?" He uttered nervously. (AN: just so you know Hullo is not a typo lol)

The metal door opened with a clunking creak revealing two blazing obsidian eyes, "Well, well what do we have here? A lost little Gryfindor in the midst of a snake's nest, finally caught in the act eh Potter?" With the signature billow of his robes Severus Snape walked into the light and made his way into the cellar.

Gulping some Harry shifted some ignoring the pain as he placed too much pressure on his most likely sprained ankle. Before he could try to plead his case several things happened all at once.

The door of the cellar slammed shut with a crack, the over head lights flickered off with a fizzling sputter, and an overwhelming feeling of doom plummeted rock hard and settled in the pit of Harry's stomach.

Severus let out a hiss of a growl and whipped his head in the direction in which Harry was standing, "Is this some kind of juvenile prank Potter? I fail to see the logic in this sorry little joke of yours."

"W-what no! I'm just as confused as you are Professor, honest I am! I was just shoved in here." Harry stuttered out

loudly.

The rustling of fabric sounded hastily made to Harry's ears.

"**_Lumos_**" A ball of light lit at the end of the potion master's wand lighting the small area where they stood meters apart.

A bead of sweat ran down Harry's temple as he suddenly realized the reality of what had happened only moments ago.

_I'm stuck in a storage cellar with him...him of all people...no handle...to the door...no blasted crawl space to get out...just bloody brilliant _

"Professor...you have your wand right..? So It shouldn't be too hard to find a way out."

A heated glare left Harry feeling ten times smaller than before, "If I could use it I would have done so already. But I now have special wards up to prevent any imbecilic gryfindors and anyone else who would try to sneak in here without my permission. They have been so ever since a certain someone stole boomsling skin and gilliweed from my stores a few years back."

"...So..we're stuck here then..?" Harry whispered his eyed wide with horror.

"Your deduction skills never cease to amaze me Potter, of course we're stuck here! We won't be leaving this cramped little hovel of a room until I find a way to break through the wards. Or at least until Granger and Weasley notices you've gone missing, no doubt they'll send out a whole search party of students looking for you." Scowled Severus.

Harry said nothing as he sat down rubbing his ankle.

Snape raises his eye brows some, "What no comeback, no spiteful Gryfindorish pride?"

Lifting up his head Harry looks at him through his bangs pointedly his jade eyes almost glaring bitterly, "I doubt they'll realize anything's wrong until morning. Ron and Hermione usually get so caught up in each other now a days that they forget I'm even there half the time."

Snorting some to himself Severus turned toward the door pointing his wand steadily at the middle of it, "_**Filiolus Effrego**_."

The door shook on it's hinges for a few moments before giving a heaving clunk and staying put.

Cursing under his breath feverently Snape pocketed his wand and turned to look at Harry, "Why is it I wonder, whenever there is even the smallest bit of trouble in the castle you have to find yourself smack dab in the middle of it?"

Frowning Harry returned his irritated gaze, "It's not like I make intricately detailed day planners full of these little episodes out of enjoyment you know. Seriously all you think I'm in it for is for the glory don't you? What if I told you I didn't want any of it? Then what professor? The what would you do with your little fantasies of the Boy Who Lived having a swelled head and ego just like his father he can't even bloody damn remember!"

Severus for once in all Harry's years he had gone to Hogwarts stayed silent and just glared fiercely.

Harry shifted as a spine tingling shiver rippled down his spine and sent small aftershock tingles all the way down to his toes. He pulled his long robe sleeves over his hands making makeshift mittens as he clenched the fabric closed in his palms.

_Now if only he could survive being alone with Snape until someone found them.._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Latin/Spells: **

_**Lumos: **_**Light**

_**Filiolus Effrego: **_**Ward Break (I created this one lol with the help of a english to latin translatator)**

----------------------------------------

Chibi: And that my friends is where I sign off xD because I want the next chapter to be freaking awesome -grins widely-

Severus: You just had to leave a cliff hanger didn't you?

Chibi: -sticks her tongue out- Your just pissed because you haven't had a big enough part yet.

Severus: -snorts softly- I'd never be so foolishly selfish.

Chibi: Anywho, guys I'm going to take forever to update if none of you review, because it's really the reviews that help me along with creativity!

Harry: I can't believe you locked me in a stinky potion cellar

Chibi and Severus: Get over it


End file.
